I Think I Have Seen An Angel
by LocoHelli
Summary: Axel going to the beach in the middle of the night and see a beautiful boy. The day after, a new boy transfer to the school. Can the new boy be the same boy Axel saw? AkuRoku, RiSo, Zemyx and maybe other pairings
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone 8D...**

**First I want to say; HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! xD... I have got too much sugar OwO**

**I thought I first would put this on my profile, when I had write a few more chapter at danish, so I just needed to translate them, but I was bored, so I decided to put this up now xD.**

**I began this for long time ago. Like a couple of months xD, so you are just so lucky, that you can read it now 8D. Or this is just the prologue and the first chapter are first gonna be put up when I got time to translate it x_X.**

**The school has start, so I'm gonna be busy, and it soon my birthday and this sunday, I don't is home the most of the day, so I don't have much time xD. Actually, I should do my homework by now, but I'm too lazy xD.**

**Anyway, enjoy this prologue xD. And please review xD. Cause then I want to write a lot xD. And I really need that x_X**

* * *

His sapphire blue eyes looked at the beautiful sea, while the wind was blowing through his blonde, spiky hair. And the moon shined so beautiful down on him.

It's actually took the breath from me and I just sat there and watched the beautiful boy. I had just seen him, but I couldn't help it, because I already knew I was falling in love. I just feeled I had known him, for my entire life.

I don't know why I was here, since it was the middle of the night. I think I just needed some air, and the seaair was so fresh. And I couldn't sleep, so of course I wanted to get out of the house.

I finally took my eyes away from the boy, and took my lighter up. I had smooked for a long time ago, but i quit because I knew it was bad. I just had my lighter on me, because I really loved fire.

The boy looked at me, because he has seen some fire. I looked at him again.

Now I just couldn't take my eyes away from him. The fire from the lighter died while I looked right into the blue eyes, with my emerald eyes.

We didn't say anything or moved in a little while; we only looked into eachother eyes. Suddenly the boy got up and ran away.

Who was this mysterious boy? He looked so sad and surprised, when he actually saw me.

I sighed and then I got up on my feets, before I lefted the place.

I needed some sleep, since I should go to school the next day, and it was actually past midnight.


	2. A Really Bad Start

**Hiya 8D...**

**I said that I would put this up earlier, but I was just so lazy xD. I'm always lazy x_X.**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter xD. Actually this was longer, but I thought I would do two chapters, since it was so long, or maybe it isn't that long, but I already know, that there would probably go a week or more, before I translate the rest of the chapter, so here it is xD.**

**Actually I havn't write much of this fanfiction, so the updates will be really slow, cause I actually have a little write block x_X...**

**Anyways, here it is, and it's a few months old I think OwO. Deal with it or not xD**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Tired I sat up in the bed. It wasn't a good mix, that it was monday and if you hadn't get enough sleep and difinetilly not when it was the first day at school. It was typical me.

I could still remember the boy from the night. Actually I thought it could have been a dream, but on the other side, it was the first school day at a new year, and there was often new studens. I sighed, before I walk into the bathroom to get a bath..

When I was done and walked down to the kitchen, I saw my brother Reno.

"Hi Axel," he said with a jawn. Reno was not a morning person, but he actually managed to get down to the kitchen before me. A big surprise for me. But i was aware that he would fall asleep in the classes. He always did.

"Hi Reno. What do I get to breakfast today?" I teasing asked him. Everyone knew that he couldn't cook.

"Very funnt Axel," he mumbled tired. "Do you want some food before we go to school and getting late, or should we just go."

"Relax," I said and took a apple, even though I wouldn't eat very much of it. I quickly took my bag, cause we obviously was late. We always was.

We managed to get to the school, before we actually would be late, or maybe we still would be.

When I arrived to the class, was I lucky cause the teacher wasn't there. I saw Demyx who had a seat to me, so I quickly walked down to the back, where he also was.

"Hey Demyx," I grinned. "How is it with you and Zexy?"

"I haven't talked with him yet," Demyx said with a small smile. I had know in ages that Demyx liked Zexion and Zexion liked Demyx, but they both was to shy, to tell it. Especially Zexion. If I hadn't talked with him last year, he would still be the antisocial bookworm, like he was. Or he was still a bookworm.

He hadn't open totally up for us, but I made him say that he liked Demyx.

"Just tell him, so you get it done," I grinned.

"That's not that easy. But you wouldn't know, since you never had been in love with anyone," Demyx muttered and then smiled to me.

"Why is he that different? You always are hyper and are stupid."

"But... he is so pretty and sweet and nice and, and... just perfect..."

I just had to grin a little.

There came a sound from the front of the classroom and me and Demyx saw that the teacher had arrive. Not a good start to the school year.

xXxXxXx

Me and Demyx walked to the canteen together. We was lucky since we didn't get a detention, but that was because it was the first day at school. To Demyx's luck nobody knew what we was talking about.

"I hope the day will be better from now on," I said to Demyx after we had joined the line.

"Yes. By the way, we shall meet at ours usually table," Demyx said with a big smile.

"Right, I didn't know it, because I was late again," I grinned. "And i get away from Reno!"

"He sit with Cloud, Leon and some others, right?"

"Exactly"

We was finally in the front of the line, so we could get some food.

When we had get som food, we walked to ours usually table.

Zexion, Kairi, Riku, Naminé and Larxene was there already. So we just sat us down. When I thought about it, I never understood why Larxene was with us.

"Where is Sora?" I asked, when I noticed that our little, hyper friend wasn't here.

"He come soon and he has his cousin with him. He has just moved here. Sora have promise to show him around," Kairi said with a smile.

Demyx smiled. "I hope he is hyper like Sora."

"He isn't," Kairi said and began to talk with Naminé again.

* * *

**Crappy chapter OwO... But I like Axel and Demyx's talk xD...**

**Review pleeeeaaaasssseeee~ xD**


	3. The New Boy

**OH MY GOD!!! I actually got this translated OwO. Okay, I have nothing better to do xD, cause I not actually have any homework to do xD.**

**By the way, I'm bad to english, when it come to grammar x_X. It's alot easier for me when it danish, but Denmark is a small country, and the launguage is UGLY!!!**

**Maybe I should move on OwO.**

**This is actually the other part of chapter one, but it was split op (because I was lazy xD). But this part is really crappy, don't remind me about that. But I have a reason!!! This is one of the first fanfictions I have ever write xD, so it's so old and crappy and... I think you got it now xD.**

**And I have begun at chapter 4 *be proud*, be I still gonna be lazy xD, the worst part are, that I'm stressed about SVScon in April, because I have to got a act and cosplay ready, and my partner have almost never time x_X. But I think I survive xP.**

**I hope you enjoy this (really crappy) chapter xD.**

* * *

"Hi everybody!!!" a well know voice almost screamed. The brunette ran towards us, but he hold a blonde boy around the wrist. The boy looked a kind of confused, but who wouldn't have thought that, when you are new at the school and you then get dragged towards a couple of peoples who looked weird. Or Namine and Kairi doesn't, but that's behind the point!

After a couple of minutes I realised that Sora and the boy looked like eachother, but the boy was boy and he was more cute.

"This is my cousin Roxas," Sora said with a big smile. "And Roxas, this is Riku, Kairi, Namine, Zexion, Demyx and Axel."

Sora sat down next to Riku and Roxas had no choice but to sit next to me.

"Sora," Kairi said. "He is totally cute! It's not fair, that I don't have any classes with you or him."

"Relax Kairi," Naminé said relaxed. "You probably gonna see him alot, since he's Sora's cousin." She then turned to Roxas. "Don't mind Kairi, she just can't resist cute guys."

Roxas nodded slowly, while he blushed.

"There is nothing to be embarassed over," I grinned. "But I got Demyx to be really embarassed in the start of first period."

"That wasn't very nice to say," Demyx said og punch me.

"Hey! I didn't even lie," I said annoyed, but then looked at Roxas again. He reminded me about the boy from then night, but it couldn't be him. It looked like the both was shy, but the boy was more beautiful than Roxas.

Roxas looked at me and first there I realised that I had looked at him the whole time. I quickly looked away.

I began to eat my food because I didn't had anyone to talk with. Or I didn't feel like I wanted to break Demyx and Zexion's talk like I often did.

"Axel?" Roxas said. I looked at him.

"What is it Blondie?" I asked with a grin. I realised that Roxas had the same blue eyes like the boy and also Sora, even though Sora's eyes always was happy.

"Are you hair real?" He muttered and there came a weak blush at his chins.

"Yes," I answered.

"And you eyes?"

"Of course."

"Okay..."

"You will not ask about my tatoos?" I looked confused at the boy. Normal people always asked me about the tatoos on my chins.

"I'm not stupid. I know these are tatoos," he answered with a smile. That boy was adorable.

"What about we all take with me home?" Naminé asked and smiled to us all.

"I can't," Sora sighed. "My mom made it clear, that I should right after school go home. I'm sorry."

"My mom wouldn't let me out of the house, not even to get help with the homework from Zexy," Demyx said."

"What have you now done?" I asked with a big smile.

"You don't have to know."

"Come on... we are best friend, got it memorized?"

"Forget it!"

"Come ooonnn~."

"..."

"..."

"It's only fun if we all are there," Kairi said, so we wouldn't do something we would regret.

"What about a movie night this friday?" Demyx asked with a big smile. "My mom said that she maybe would let me go, if I was a good boy."

"Is there anyone who can't?" Naminé asked.

"I'm a little afraid to let Reno get the house alone, but I think I have to let him do it, cause I can't skip a movie night," I said.

"Fine. Then it's a deal," Kairi said. "We come 7 o'clock?" it was actually more like a question than a decide like she normally did.

"That's fine," Naminé said. "Just remember to take some movies with you."

"Yes sir," Demyx said and laughed a little.

"Maybe the year won't be that bad," I said quit and looked down at Roxas, who had begun to talk sith Sora and Riku.


End file.
